


Die Sache mit dem Zucker

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Die Szene mit dem Zucker, Episode: Schlangengrube, Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by..., M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, all the amazing people in this fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: Warum will Thiel sich ausgerechnet Zucker von Boerne ausleihen?





	Die Sache mit dem Zucker

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von [diesem](https://thotstochter.tumblr.com/post/174365167856/cornchrunchie-holly-hop-cricrithings#notes) Post auf tumblr. Ohne die Diskussionen und tollen Ideen dort wäre dieser Text nie entstanden. Besonderer Dank gebührt deshalb thots_tochter, cricri, mehrcurry, theskew, HollyHop und CornChrunchie (-und ich hab bestimmt irgendwen vergessen).  
> Und ich möchte an dieser Stelle nochmal erwähnen, wie sehr ich dieses Fandom liebe ♥

* * *

 

Voller Begeisterung wuselte Boerne durch seine Küche. Diesmal war ihm das Rezept doch wirklich ausgesprochen gut gelungen. Endlich. Über die ersten kläglichen Versuche würde er jetzt einfach den Deckmantel des Schweigens ausbreiten. Und wo er gerade so gut dabei war, könnte er doch eigentlich auch noch… nachdenklich blätterte er durch das Kochbuch und goss sich gleichzeitig noch etwas Wein ein. Ah ja, hier. Für diese gefüllten Teigtaschen müsste er doch eigentlich alles im Haus haben. Und das Hackfleisch würde er so auch endlich unterbringen können. Er wusste zwar noch nicht, was für einen Fall man dazu präsentieren könnte, aber das Gericht klang auf jeden Fall erst mal sehr schmackhaft. Er hatte schon das Mehl für den Teig in eine Schüssel gesiebt, als ihm auffiel, dass die Butter wohl doch nicht mehr ganz reichen würde. Vielleicht sollte er es sich doch zur Gewohnheit machen, immer erst alle Zutaten bereitzustellen, bevor er wirklich loslegte. Aber gut, jetzt war es zu spät dazu und ein bisschen Butter würde er sich wohl problemlos von Thiel ausleihen können. So etwas hatte der schließlich immer im Haus, auch dann noch wenn es mit den wirklich nahrhaften Lebensmitteln schon knapp wurde. Boerne wollte gerade die Küche verlassen, als sein Blick an der Wanduhr hängen blieb. Halb zwei schon? Hatte er tatsächlich so lange gebraucht? Aber dann schlief Thiel ja bestimmt schon. Kurz überlegte Boerne, ob er besser auch einfach ins Bett gehen sollte. Andererseits war er gerade so schön in Schwung. Und er hatte ja auch Thiels Schlüssel. Das wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich auf diese Weise Butter von Thiel auslieh. Da war doch nichts dabei. Damals hatte Thiel sich zwar lautstark beschwert, ihm den Schlüssel aber trotzdem nicht abgenommen.

Also schlich Boerne über den Flur und horchte erst einmal an Thiels Tür. Alles ruhig. Genau wie er vermutet hatte. Leise öffnete er, denn er wollte Thiel ja nun nicht überflüssigerweise aufwecken. Ein leises Schnarchen drang aus der angelehnten Schlafzimmertür auf den Flur. Boerne schmunzelte und schaltete die Taschenlampe an seinem Handy ein. Dabei hätte er den Weg in die Küche vermutlich auch im Dunkeln gefunden. Oft genug gegangen war er ihn ja schon. Thiel und sein Kühlschrank enttäuschten Boerne nicht. Da lag ein frisches Paket Butter (keine gesalzene!) und Boerne nahm auch gleich noch den Karton mit den Eiern mit. So würde er die Teigtaschen vor dem Backen auch noch mit verquirltem Ei einpinseln können, damit sie schön golden wurden. Genauso schnell und leise wie er Thiels Wohnung betreten hatte verließ Boerne sie auch wieder und machte sich in seiner eigenen Küche von neuem an die Arbeit.

 

Boerne wurde vom Klingeln an seiner Tür aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Halb neun. Dabei hatte er doch ausschlafen wollen, nachdem er sich die halbe Nacht in der Küche um die Ohren geschlagen hatte. Weil das Klingeln nicht aufhörte, setzte Boerne seine Brille auf, zog seinen Morgenmantel über und ging zur Tür. Davor stand Thiel. Boerne war schlagartig ein bisschen wacher.

„Moin, Boerne. Hab ich Sie geweckt?“

Boerne winkte ab. „Was führt Sie am Wochenende schon so früh hierher?“

„Haben Sie vielleicht noch ein paar Eier übrig? Ich hab gestern kein Brot mehr gekauft, weil ich hätte schwören können, noch einen ganzen Karton im Kühlschrank zu haben, und eigentlich Rühreier machen wollte. Aber nix is.“

Der Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens meldete sich bei Boerne, aber dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Wissen Sie was, Thiel? Kommen Sie rein! Wir frühstücken zusammen. Ich habe genug Essen im Haus, um eine ganze Fußballmannschaft satt zu bekommen.“

Thiel grinste und marschierte ohne ein Wort an Boerne vorbei in die Küche. Lächelnd schloss Boerne die Tür.

 

Es war schon ganz schön praktisch, dass Thiel mit einigen Grundvorräten immer so gut ausgestattet war, und anscheinend hatte Boerne ein gewisses Talent zum Einbrecher und Dieb, denn er bediente sich noch zweimal des Nachts bei Thiel und der erwischte ihn nicht ein einziges Mal. Dann allerdings lieh Boerne sich den Zimt aus Thiels Gewürzregal, während dieser noch auf der Arbeit war, was zur Folge hatte, dass Thiel am Abend mit einer Schüssel bei ihm vor der Tür stand.

„Mein Zimt ist alle. Wollen Sie auch eine Portion Milchreis?“, fragte er und ehe Boerne sich versah, saßen sie gemeinsam auf seinem Sofa. Wenn Boerne danach anfing, sich öfter mal etwas bei Thiel auszuleihen, und die Sachen etwas gezielter auszusuchen, musste ihm das erst mal jemand beweisen.

 

* * *

 

Thiel fragte sich, was Boerne sich dabei dachte, nachts oder wenn er nicht da war, in seine Wohnung zu schleichen und seinen Kühlschrank oder seine Regale zu plündern. Und er fragte sich, ob Boerne ernsthaft glaubte, er würde das nicht merken. Dabei war er ihm ziemlich schnell auf die Schliche gekommen. Die fehlende Butter und die verschollenen Eier, von denen er ganz genau wusste, dass sie da gewesen waren, hatten ihn schon irgendwie etwas stutzig werden lassen, aber dann hatte er da nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht und auch nichts gesagt, weil er und Boerne zusammen gefrühstückt und auch den Rest des Tages gemeinsam verbracht hatten, und da war es dann letztlich egal gewesen, ob Boerne sich vielleicht an seinem Kühlschrank bedient hatte oder nicht.

Aber dann war er ein paar Nächte später gerade auf der Toilette gewesen, als er gehört hatte, wie seine Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Rasch hatte er das Licht ausgeknipst und gespannt gelauscht. Durch den Spalt der Badezimmertür konnte er eindeutig Boernes Umrisse ausmachen, der sich in die Küche schlich. Thiel hörte ein paar Schränke auf- und zugehen, dann kam Boerne zurück, jetzt mit einem Netz in der Hand. Waren das seine Zwiebeln? Anscheinend. Im Flur blieb Boerne noch einmal stehen. Gleich vor der Badezimmertür. Thiel wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren, und hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Boerne schien die Pinnwand über der Anrichte gegenüber der Tür zu begutachten. Daran hingen ein paar Zettel mit Telefonnummern, ein St. Pauli-Wimpel und ein Einkaufszettel. Boerne zupfte kopfschüttelnd an dem Wimpel, ehe er ging und die Wohnungstür leise hinter sich schloss. Thiel atmete laut auf. Dann suchte er aus dem Stapel Post auf der Anrichte die Karte, die Boerne ihm vor ein paar Wochen von einer Tagung aus der Schweiz geschickt hatte, und heftete sie grinsend an die Pinnwand, bevor er wieder ins Bett ging.

 

Thiel war sich zuerst nicht sicher, ob Boerne wusste, dass er wusste. Er sagte jedenfalls nichts, sondern schien sich munter weiter zu bedienen. Thiel machte es sich zur Gewohnheit, nach dem Aufstehen oder wenn er nach Hause kam, erst einmal zu schauen, ob wieder etwas fehlte. Und als dann der Zimt weg war, dachte er plötzlich, dass er bei diesem Spiel auch gerne so richtig mitspielen würde. Und sie hatten dann ja auch einen schönen Abend.

 

Irgendwie bürgerte es sich ziemlich schnell ein, dass Boerne ihm Dinge klaute, und dass Thiel dann bei Boerne klingelte, um zu fragen, ob er das, was er hatte mitgehen lassen, nicht zufällig im Haus hatte. Kein einziges Mal gab Boerne ihm einfach die verlangte Zutat und kein einziges Mal ging Thiel allein damit wieder in seine Wohnung. Es lief immer darauf hinaus, dass Thiel blieb („Ach, wo Sie gerade da sind“) oder dass Boerne mitkam („Da helfe ich Ihnen doch rasch“).

Thiel wusste nicht so recht, was dieses Spiel aus Einladung und Besuch eigentlich zu bedeuten hatte, aber irgendwie machte es Spaß. Und dann stellte er eines Tages fest, dass Boerne seine Zuckerdose komplett geplündert hatte. Das war nun wirklich nicht sehr subtil, sondern schrie geradezu danach, bei Boerne vorbeizuschauen. Um die Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten, nahm Thiel die leere Zuckerdose und klingelte bei Boerne.

 

* * *

 

Es hatte funktioniert. Natürlich hatte es das. Das tat es schließlich immer. Zuerst hatte Boerne ja gedacht, Thiel würde es gar nicht bemerken, dass er sich bei ihm in der Küche bediente. Aber dann hatte Thiel angefangen, ihn jedes Mal danach unter dem Vorwand fehlender Lebensmittel zu besuchen, und dass auf einmal Postkarten von Boerne aufgehängt wurden oder dass CDs, die er Thiel mal zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, im CD-Player lagen, waren sicher auch keine Zufälle gewesen. Thiel hatte offenkundig keine Einwände gehabt und Boerne hatte weitergemacht. Nonverbale Kommunikation. Das hatte ihnen doch schon immer gelegen. Und so hatte Thiel natürlich auch seine heutige Einladung verstanden und angenommen. Rasch trug Boerne Alberich auf, noch ein weiteres Gedeck aufzutragen, damit Thiel mal gar nicht auf die Idee kam, wieder zu gehen, weil er nicht der einzige Besucher war. Apropos Besucher. Wo blieb eigentlich Frau Klemm? Die würde noch das ganze Essen ruinieren, wenn sie noch viel länger auf sich warten ließ. Vielleicht mussten sie einfach schon ohne sie anfangen. Boerne wunderte sich ein bisschen, dass er auf einmal doch recht nervös war, was seine Testesser zu seinem Menü sagen würden.

 

* * *

 

 

Irgendwie war Boerne die Lust am Kochen etwas vergangen seit sie Thiels Pinguinfreundin so gerade eben davor hatten bewahren können, zu Gulasch zu werden. Und er würde sich bestimmt noch ein paar Wochen lang fleischlos ernähren. Außerdem war Thiel nicht da und wenn er dem keine Zutaten klauen konnte, um sie dann doch gemeinsam mit ihm zu verspeisen, konnte er es genauso gut etwas schlichter halten mit dem Essen. Thiel würde erst in ein paar Tagen wieder aus dem Urlaub zurückkommen. Aber immerhin waren er und sein Vater wirklich in Amsterdam angekommen. Boerne hatte Thiel, bevor dieser aufgebrochen war, noch gezeigt, wie er mit seinem neuen Handy Fotos nicht nur knipsen, sondern diese auch gleich verschicken konnte (und ihm bei der Gelegenheit auch seinen alten Klingelton wieder eingestellt). Vorgestern hatte er tatsächlich ein Bild bekommen von Thiel, der auf einem Boot durch die Grachten schipperte und dabei sogar halbwegs gut gelaunt in die Kamera lachte. Boerne hatte das Foto abgespeichert und gedacht, dass es irgendwie auch ganz schön gewesen wäre, wenn _er_ es geschossen hätte.

Er tat sich noch etwas Salat auf, als es klingelte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass ihn jetzt irgendwelche Mieter mit unsinnigen Anliegen behelligten. Energisch riss er die Tür auf, öffnete den Mund und klappte ihn gleich wieder zu. Denn dort stand Thiel. Der doch eigentlich erst am Wochenende zurückkommen sollte.

„Thiel? Was machen Sie denn schon hier?“

„Das ist ja eine Begrüßung. Wir haben den Zug zurück genommen anstelle der Räder. Noch so eine Tour hätte ich nicht ausgehalten.“

Boerne nickte. Irgendwie war er etwas überrumpelt, weil er zwar gerade noch an Thiel gedacht, aber nicht mit ihm gerechnet hatte. „Und was kann ich jetzt für Sie tun?“, fragte er.

„Haben Sie Margarine da?“

Wie kam Thiel denn jetzt darauf? „Wieso Margarine?“

„Na, zum Braten. Meine ist alle.“

Boerne antwortete ohne nachzudenken. „Aber die habe ich Ihnen doch gar nicht gekl-“ Er verstummte abrupt, als ihm klar wurde, was er da sagte. Und als er Thiels breites Grinsen sah.

„Ich weiß, Boerne. Kann ich trotzdem reinkommen? Einfach so?“

Boerne lächelte ihn an. „Jederzeit, Thiel. Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind.“


End file.
